Mina Michelle
by rainbow wafflez
Summary: What happends when Ash gets tickets to famous pop star, Mina Michelle's concert? What happeneds when Misty is Mina Michelle? & where dose Brock fit in all of this!
1. Chapter 1

This story is loosely based off of the Disney Channel show, Hannah Montana.

i think changed a few names...like Anthony Karan is now Anthony Efron.

* * *

"Dear dairy…" I thought mentally as my pink pen eased its way over the glossy white lined paper. "Today was another one of _those days_. I absolutely can't stand lying but well…I can't bring myself to telling the truth either. Things are really complicated now; I mean a lot of things are when you're a famous pop star…well, more like my alter ego…my…other side."

"Misty!" A rather handsome black haired boy called out my name; quickly I put on an irritated face & answered him.

"What?!" I yelled. Can't he see I'm _expressing_ myself right now? "I'm kind of busy!"

I could tell my tone cut into Ash's pride just a little. "Well hurry up or were going to miss the Mina Michelle concert in Saffron!!" Ash's words stopped all sane train of thought within me.

What did he just say…?

"Misty?" He asked again completely unaware of what I was currently going threw, my eyelids slowly closed as I concentrated hard. Oh my god…

"Ash how did you get those tickets?" I refused to look at him; I couldn't bring myself to horrible things he would say when he found out that I was…well…you know.

"I really don't know…I got them in the mail isn't that great?!" I listened to Ash sitting down & taking a deep breath, currently soaking in what was happening…since when did he get mail?

"Mina is so hot! & so talented! She's the girl for me…I'm positive!" Aw isn't that cute? Ash you don't know anything about Mina! Anyways, like I would allow a relationship.

This had to be the work of 3 certain individuals…Gosh I forget to send them one Christmas gift and WAM! They jack up my so called _perfect_ life.

"Dairy…I think you should prepare yourself..." Well…I guess I owe all you guys an explanation huh? I bet you all want to know how a shirmpy little girl like me became such a star anyways…

Well…lets start from the beginning…

_3 months earlier…_

"I know I'm so excited!" I screamed changing from one yellow shirt to another. "I'm getting my first CD produced!" I pranced around the house bragging to my sisters who weren't…as talented as I, all they could really do was look pretty, I the great Misty had talent!

About 3 days ago I was discovered singing at a local talent show to help raise money for pokemon who were sick with cancer; coincidently a talent agent was looking for someone like me. & before I knew it I was signing contracts, touring the cities & towns of Kanto, about to start in Jhoto. You don't know how excited I am! I can actually be someone now.

_Okay okay, I bet your wondering where Ash is in all of this right._

Well…let's just say things didn't go as smooth in Hoen as Ashy boy thought. Soon he came back here, in kanto, to reenter himself in the Pokemon League, this time to win…well that's what he said anyways…for the past few months he hasn't really been in a rush to earn badges. Which, now that you think about it is slightly awkward.

_Un_fortunately for me…_Mina Michelle_ was basically the cover to every magazine; every radio station played my songs, & was sewn deep into the hearts of hormonally active teenage boys.

"You know…" I said snapping myself back into reality. "I don't think I can make it…"

Before I could even continue I was interrupted by a perverted young man. "Misty please! If you go we might get to go back stage! After all everywhere we do go you seem to have the hook up!" Brock said begging me to go. What was I? A free ticket?

"There's no way your getting back stage." I said still not making eye contact.

"What ever Misty…You do know who the surprise opening act is right?" Ash asked me again…funny as it was I didn't know who the opening act was, nor did I even know I had an opening act.

I heard him take in a small amount of air & holding it in, he was teasing me that stupid boy, who was it?!

"Anthony Efron." He said those words so smoothly…My heart began to race as the thoughts of canceling the show flew out of my mind Anthony Efron was the man of my dreams, his blonde hair & creamy brown eyes always got to me, I could never really talk to him in person even though he's talked to me…heh, imagine that, a pop star scared of boys…well cute ones anyways…

"How do you know that?" I asked now starring deep into ash's eyes for answers

"For one," Ash started; he dragged his cocky voice slightly upset that someone would question his knowledge. "It says on the ticket…two…I just, have _connections_."

It was rather hard for me to tell if Ash was bluffing or not, he as well as the rest of the world knew I had a gigantic unhealthy crush on Anthony…Him & his acoustic playing sexiness was enough for any girl to fall hard.

"So are you going to go now?" he asked me again, for some reason it was mandatory that I went to this event, almost as if he were hiding something….

"Ill see what I up, Ash knew just as well as I did that Saffron was 3-4 days away from now, depending on how fast you got there or which way you were taking.

"Great!" he jumped up carelessly putting the 3 tickets into his back pocket. "Let's go & start heading towards Vermillion City!"

"Alright! Mina Michelle get ready, The Brockster is headed your way!" he said slickly throwing a hand up in the air.

Oh god…I instantly started to gag doing my best not to vomit in my mouth. Gross! Brock was Brock but…the thought of him putting his 'Mac' on me was simply disgusting.

Hmm…Gosh Misty how will you get yourself out of this one?

* * *

if you dont like it then i wont continue.

so reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhh my god i got pulled over by a fxcking cop today. & i dont have a drivers license! it was horrible!**

**good news though, john robert powers signed me on so im going to be modeling & acting for them! & i have an audition for Hannah Montana in a few days! isnt that cool? I mean JRP signed Brenda Song, JoJo, AJ Trauth, Kyle Massey...fxcking lucil ball!**

**if you dont believe me then look on my mysppaccee (it should be in my profile.)**

**im so excited! well enjoy the chapter**

**Cant make you love me Brittney Spears.**

* * *

'_Dear Dairy…_

_Okay so I was wrong, with a little determination you really can make it from fuchsia to vermillion in 8 hours, God I've never been so tired in my life! Right now were currently staying at a hotel, not a pokemon center…which I find slightly weird…how did Ash afford such a nice hotel? He insists its his cousin works here but I highly doubt it…well dairy I'm going to go to bed…well practice my dace moves & then go to bed…you of all things should know I'm a horrible dancer…mkay later…' _slowly I shoved my dairy under my pillow.

"One & two & three & four…" My right foot tangled with my left causing me to fall terribly. "Ouch…" I said quietly standing back up. Slowly I rehearsed the steps to my new hit song, "Can't make you love me"

Left foot, right foot, pop, & twist, & lock. Right foot, left foot, arms wide, slam. Side step side step jump & pop, freeze stop.

I said my moves out loud doing my best not to fall again, since I was traveling with Ash again I had to learn my new moves off line from my chorographer, which was very difficult…I though, thought I was doing pretty well.

My right foot swung behind my left, my arms were in the air moving up & down, side to side. I twisted & jumped, popped & locked. Now was the hard part…singing along.

"_I'm-just-a-girl- with a crush on- you_" Hey that wasn't so bad! My heart raced a little from exhaustion & excitement. & the fact that I would share the stage with Anthony Efron! It was all too much to handle.

My gray sweat pants & pink tank top were starting to annoy me with all the sweat I was producing, well at least I was working out. Okay…from the top.

"_Don't care about money_…"step step turn.

"_It doesn't give me half the thrill_" Step, step, stop.

"_To the thought of you, honey so tell me that you want me still_…" one & two…

"_If only I could trade the fancy cars for a chance today, it's incomparable_…" Cross, cross shake & stop.

"_I might be sitting with the movie stars everybody say that I have it all_…" Shake & shake, step & stop.

I took in a large about of breath because this part of the dace was rather fast & difficult.

"_But I can't…"_a door linking from Ash's room to mine swung open, or at least it was already open…this made me slightly nervous.

"Wow Mist…" It was Ash who nearly scared the shit out of me; quickly I slammed my laptop shut & jumped onto my bed.

"I never thought you like Mina so much…you sound kind of like her." Grr…what was Ash saying? _Kind of _whatever…why was he in my room? "Gross misty you're all sweaty!"

"Well thank you very much! I'm trying to get a work out here so I don't end up like SOME people!" Boy, he new how to make me angry, where did that bag of potato chips come from!?

"You know you kind of look like her too…" Ash started to get closer to my face…this made me nervous I didn't know what to do so I backed up quickly & threw a pillow at him, while I ran into my bathroom.

"Gross I do not! Mina & I are totally different people!" I shouted now wetting my face with a moist towel.

"Your right…she's smart, pretty, talented, & has great hair…" I could hear Ash start to loose train of thought & get lost in his fantasies.

"Damn right." I whispered shutting the door & turning on the shower. The warm water seemed to calm my nerves…& made me slightly sleepier. All thoughts of touring, Ash, my sisters…everything left my mind leaving it empty & mellow…I could stay like this for hours.

About 20 minutes later I exited the shower wrapping my hair, along with my body in a dry towel.

I hummed the chorus of my new hit song, trying to find something to wear to bed. I hummed a little more, this was so entertaining! A strong feeling came from the bottom of by belly to the tip of my tongue.

"I'm just a girl with a crush on you!" the strong words of my song nearly exploded out of my mouth! To be honest I've never heard my voice like that, it was as if Christina Aguilera & Shekeria consumed my soul! Soon I got really into it, hitting ever note to the best of my ability, dancing each step perfectly! I was on fire, this…this is why I perform, this is why I put so much effort into my job…this is why…

"Whoa…" I froze. "Misty that was great I had know Idea you can sing like that!!!" It was Brock…why was he in my room?

"Brock?!" I squeaked, oh god oh god! He knows, I'm going to have to tell him everything, this was horrible! Why am I such a…misty! I really should try to be like my alter-ego.

"That's my name! Misty you really have a voice…listen don't be mad or anything but…"

"BROCK!" ash now tumbling threw the door hooked onto his buddy like a desperate housewife "you got to come back into the room theirs this…officer jenny on TV!"

"Jenny OH JENNY!" Brock seemed to sing his words, before I knew it he disappeared into the other room.

"Ash what was all that about?" hmm well you got to admit that whole scene was pretty weird…at least I'm off the hook…but what was Brock going to tell me?? I just have to know!

"You'll never know." That ass. He turned & walked out smugly, oh he really knows how to get on my nerves!

"Whatever I'm going to bed!" & with that I shut my door! Good riddance, how dare that boy get me all festered up before my beauty sleep. I mean god only the biggest concert ever was in 1 day!

I had to sleep. Think; get my mind off of this stress. It's just a concert…what's the worst that could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Yo hommies.

like i said...the more reviews the faster the chapters come.

but yeah, ive been really busy lately with all this high school homework stuff.

& a got a few new videos up on youtube so check those out.

* * *

Not tomorrow but the next day, was the day of my life. The day I sang & danced with Anthony Efron, AE for short. Oh this was so exciting! Too exciting for my diary! I think my heart will explode if I continue thinking about it.

Oh no, a thought struck…

What if…what if I wasn't good enough? What if I forget my dance moves?! I'll totally look like a fool! Just then, as if I cant stress out any more another thought seemed to paralyze my excitement. What if I _am_ good enough…so good he wants to date me! Ill have to tell him the truth about my _other side_. & what will happen to Ash & Brock…how will I explain that? '_Oh no big deal Ash I just woke up & decided I'm going to date a rock star.'_

Oh all this was so overwhelming! That's it; tomorrow I'm going to tell Ash everything! Oh but that'll make everything so awkward! He's practically _in love_ with Mina…I mean me, or…I don't know, but I have to stop waking up in the middle of the night to freak out about theses kind of things.

A few random thoughts later & I began to feel myself calm down & slowly drift off to sleep…sleep that's something I need at a time like this.

The buzzing sound of my super cool cell phone woke me from my restless sleep, what a horrible night. 1st I almost blow my cover to Brock, 2nd I end up wasting beauty sleep to stupid girl thoughts.

My phone kept ringing, who the hell was calling me at such an hour? I slowly reached over the comfy bed & grabbed the sucker.

'Marsha calling'

"God Marashaaa" I yawned shaking all the sleepy from my voice & tried to sound as awake & alert as possible. I'm sort of surprised I left my phone out on the night stand, it's the _Mina phone _& only celebrities call on it.

"Hello? This is Mina" I pinched my cheeks so I could wake up a little bit more.

"Mina? Aloha babe, Listen there is this killer party tonight in saffron! Can you make it?"

"Last time you set me up for a party it was a funeral & I didn't even get paid to perform! Jesus I didn't even know the family!"

"No believe me, its Sabrina's sweet 16! You're invited as a _guest_! Plus I heard AK is going to be there!" she screamed into to phone, big whoop. This news didn't really excite me; I read that while he was touring in Hoen he attended all the hot parties, why wouldn't he go to this one?

"I really really have to practice my dance moves, I'm performing with him tomorrow!" I said calmly now walking around my room.

"Pleaaase Mina you're like the hottest thing right now! Every guy wants to date you, every girl wants to be you, your rich, pretty, & you have real talent! I think one or two forgotten dance moves won't hurt you." Hm well she did have a point but still!

"I'll see what I can do, it's almost 10, and by the way I'm not even in saffron! If I'm lucky ill be there tomorrow afternoon!" I sighed at the realization I just made. Tomorrow afternoon? The concert was at 7 & I have to be there for rehearsals & sound checks! "Marsha I got to go!" I hung up the phone a little too quickly & jumped in the shower, what a day this will be…I could only imagine.

More unwanted thoughts seemed to flood my mind as the steamy water ran threw my hair & over my body. The soft silkiness of the soap helped me think a little clearly.

I had to finish up on my dancing, that was number 1 on my list, get to saffron, & somehow make it to Sabrina's party…I swear some times I need my own theme music.

The warm flowing water came to a slow trickle; I wrapped my body in a dry towel, lightly wiping away water on my shoulders & ankles. A soft hum consumed my spirit, today may be difficult but that doesn't mean I can't make it fun!

"_Just the thought of being close to you_…" oops, I guess those words kind of slipped out of my mouth, it felt refreshing though!

A raspy boyish voice called to me, "Misty!" he sounded a little urgent. "Oh god Misty its nearly 11! We got to get moving!" my door knob started to move; oh man this isn't going to be pretty…

"AHHHH!!" I screamed coving myself with the now extremely small towel. A few seconds past…why was Ash still in here!? "ASH!" I screamed picking up the bucket of ice, using all the might in my left arm, as my right arm was holding the towel, & chucked it at the little pervert. Bingo!

"Shit Misty!" he screamed rather girlishly…I guess I hit him a little too hard, I started to feel guilty when I saw tiny drops of blood hit the carpet.

"Ash Oh my-" what have I done?! Ash had the cutest little nose & I RUINED it!

"AHHHH!" he whaled some more running out of the room. Guilt started to pour into my vanes like titanic victims into lifeboats. Well…serves him right! Doesn't he know a man should always knock before entering! Though I'm a little surprised it wasn't Brock who barged in.

I packed all my stuff into my new & improved red backpack; it was about the size of Ash's & literately held everything! From my mini Mina wardrobe, to pokeballs & food! Not to long later I was striating my hair & tying shoes, before you knew it I was walking out the door joining my friends in the lobby.

"There's absolutely no way were going to make it to saffron!" Ash cried. I took a good look at his new bandaged nose, it was purple & swollen. Ha-ha he did look funny though.

"I'm sure we can figure something out!" I said cheerfully. "Just as soon as I get back from the bathroom." Of course I was lying; going to the bathroom was my famous excuse for desperate situations like theses. & believe me this was a desperate situation! Ash wasn't the only one who had to make it to saffron, like it was nothing I pulled out my phone & called my manager on speed dial.

After a few rings she picked up. "Hello?" her voice was a little off, but it normally was when you're dealing with a someone like this. After all you really don't know whose calling!

"Linda!" I gasped into the phone. "Linda its Mina, I need a car, a limo, a chopper- something!" This could actually get really bad if I didn't take things into my own hands.

"Mina? Calm yourself! Jerry's going to pick you up where are you?"

"The hotel across from the Vermillion City Gym." I said now checking underneath the stalls to make sure no one was listening.

"Mina your suppose to be in Saffron preparing for your concert!! You don't know how annoying it was dealing with that Anthony boy's manager-!"

"Wait he wanted to perform with me?" I couldn't believe this, dose this mean that Anthony…the Anthony wanted to be on stage with me?! Oh this was so fantastic!

"_Wanted to_? They paid me to! So don't screw this up! No Mina, No money. No money…no paycheck.

"Right…but I think we have a problem…" I said that last part for my careers sake. How would I explain my own driver? Anyways, like always Mina saved the day…

I walked out of the bathroom not as Misty the tomboy with a dream, but Mina the pop star diva I was born to be! I received all kinds of gawks & stares. A few girls screamed & a few guys did there best to cover their rapidly growing…well…

But all this was indeed apart of Linda & my brilliant plan. I slipped on my designer sunglasses & flipped my wig; thank god Ash & Brock were waiting by parking lot.

"Taxi!" I sang causing countless yellow cars to appear out of no where. I really wasn't expecting such large reaction, and then I saw Jerry in his red convertible corvette. "Jerry over here!" I signaled the car over to me releasing all the other cabs, just as I turned around to continue my plain, the worst happened.

"Can I have your autograph!?" a girl asked.

"Can you sign my abs baby?" a disgusting boy asked me a little more eagerly not afraid to blow me a kiss.

"Can I like have your picture?!" I couldn't keep up with these voices, the crowd grew larger & larger, this was madness! I screamed for dear life, oh Jesus help me now!

"Pikachu thundershock!" oh thank the heavens! Ash was here to save me! "Back off! Give her some room!" This really did make my heart all warm & fuzzy; he was shocking his way threw an obsessed crowd for my safety, that's a man right there.

Soon the crowd disappeared & Ash & Brock were all that remained.

"Oh you boys are to die for!" I said in my Mina voice, taking full advantage of running my fingers threw Ashy boys hair & messing it up a little. It was putty in my hands.

"Oh shucks it was nothing…" ha-ha since when did Ash, let alone the rest of the world, saw 'shucks?' ah what the hell, he was kind of cute like this. Ah back to the plan! Wait, was Ash blushing?!

"Are you boys coming to my concert?" quick Misty quick! I had to answer before they did. "Of _course _you are!" I practically shoved them in the corvette. "Jerry, please take these fine gentle men to Saffron as fast as possible & don't stop for anything" I winked at him showing him I knew what I was doing. "& I mean anything" a worried look sprinted across the boys faces, oh no there on to me! "…I hope to see you at my concert!" I smiled & blew a kiss.

The screeching sound of tires let me know my plan was a success. Yay!

Left, right…clear. I ripped off my wig & shades quickly consoling them inside my back pack. Now _I_ had to get to Saffron.

My plan worked, it actually worked! The boys were to love struck to notice I wasn't in the car with them, & now we can get to where we need to be in about 3 hours. This was great. Everything was going my way.

& the fact Anthony wanted to dance with me only made things better…


End file.
